Chaos Capsule
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Jycella learns about a time capsule called the Chaos Capsule that the Code Masters have every year. She wants to put something in it, but doesn't know what yet.


_**Chaos Capsule**_

 **Chapter One: The Announcement and War-Beast Battle**

"What's the chaos capsule?" Jycella asked. She, Tom, Sarah and Peyton were sitting at a table inside the Port Court.

There was not many players there right now because it was seven in the morning and most of the players were still deep inside dream land counting sheep. Kaz was not there, because it was early in the morning on a Saturday and he rarely wakes up before ten in the morning on a the weekends.

Peyton was here because he was going on a scan quest in the Mipedian Desert with a new location scan he got from another player and wanted to get an early start, before the desert became a baking oven. Jycella and Tom were up to see a match between Sarah and this Mipedian player with the screen name, BugEater317( Sarah didn't like the guy's screen name at all).

The Code Masters had just announced that the yearly chaos capsule will be ready for donations tomorrow and will be closed seven days later at midnight. Jycella being the newbie she was didn't know about the chaos capsule.

"The chaos capsule is basically this time capsule that's as large as a three-story house!" Tom began to explain, sounding like it was the most exiting thing in all of Chaotic. " Once a year the Code Masters make one and let the players donate one item for it, but only if said item means something special to you and you have to write down something that happen to you in Perim or in Chaotic in a note-book or journal. Kind of like writing a story.

"After people are done donating their stuff the Code Masters put in their journals, items and a book that's like a year book having a picture of every player with their names and screen names in it along with which players have won Code Master matches that year. They'll also put anything that they feel is important to put into the chaos capsule. They then hide the Chaos Capsule somewhere that no player will be able to get to and it stays there for thirty years. Since, Chaotic has not been around that long, none of the chaos capsules have been opened up, yet."

"Don't forget that just because you have to write an adventure or something else does not mean it has to be related to the item you donate to the chaos capsule." Peyton said, making sure she wouldn't be one of those players that make that mistake. "There is nothing in the rules that says the two have to be related in any way. A lot of players get that confused or just think it is mandatory."

"Wow, that sounds awesome! " Jycella said. She thought the whole idea of any time capsules was a fun thing to do, but this chaos capsule just sounded like it was the best time capsule she every heard of. Certainly way cooler than those small time capsules her high school does every year were only a few people take part in it.

"It is, everybody likes to see what the players bring to the capsule and all the stuff they bring is so awesome, but their stories they write down in their note-books are normally over looked, because other players don't have time to read it or they don't want them to read it." Peyton said.

"Why wouldn't they want people to read it? Isn't that the whole point, if they're going to put it into the capsule?" Jycella asked.

"Well, they just don't want no one from our time to read it. There might be something in there they don't want no one to know of. Thirty years is a long time after all and the chances of everyone that goes to Chaotic now, still coming after thirty years is pretty low. They would be like in their forties or fifties by then." Sarah said.

Thinking about what Sarah said, Jycella could see why some people wouldn't want other people to find out about what they had written. At least not now, but still it was a shame that she probably wouldn't get to ready some of those stories that would surely be amazing. As she thought about it another question popped up in her head.

"Did you guys put something into the chaos capsule last year?" Jycella asked eager to hear more.

"No." All three said at the same time.

"Why not?" she asked, a bit put down by their answers.

"Well, it's really heard to think of something that's special to you and then put it into a time capsule that in the future other people will see. Normally players that do donate, think about it all year and are ready to put their things into the chaos capsule, before the Code Masters even announce it. " said Sarah.

"Dido." Peyton said, having the same reason as Sarah.

Jycella suddenly felt discouraged be their negative thinking.

Looking at the time on her scanner, Sarah said: "I got to go to the Amzen Drome now or I'll be late for my match." She then stood up.

"Good luck, Sar-bear." Peyton shouted, his arms risen with his thumbs up.

"Show this guy who will be the one eating who." said Tom, referring to the guy's screen name.

"Thanks." Sarah giggled, as she was walking away.

After Sarah was gone, Peyton also stood up and said: "Well, I better leave too. It can get pretty hot in the Mipedian Desert during the day and I want to get there before the sun turns the place into an inferno." Peyton then left to go to the transport pads.

"See you later." Tom said.

"Have fun." Jycella said.

Realizing that Tom didn't say why he didn't put something into last year's chaos capsules, she turned her head to the dark-haired teen.

"What about you Tom?" she asked. Tom's eyes looked up, something he does on occasion when thinking.

"I have not been in Chaotic as long as our friends, some of the older players still think I'm still a newbie even though I have been here for three years now and have two Code Master matches under my belt. When I get my code, they had just done the chaos capsule for that year. The next year I didn't know about it, so I only had a week to think about it and I couldn't think of something worth putting into it. But this will be my third year here and I've been thinking on what to put in the capsule all year long and I just finished writing down my adventure in a note-book, so this year I have already picked out what I'll be putting into it." Tom explained.

Jycella liked Tom's story of not putting something in the capsule, yet ( more so than what Sarah and Peyton said), but she was still sad about it. If it takes players a year to think of something for the chaos capsule then it will be impossible for her to do it in only a week's time.

"Hey look, Sarah's match is about to start." said Tom, pointing at the screen on the wall. Jycella looked up to where Tom was pointing his finger.

Sarah and BugEater317 were still setting up their decks, but they should be done soon. BugEater317 was hot in Jycella's opinion. The guy was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She thought he looked like a Mexican and he was wearing black shoes, blue jeans and a white shirt.

She really did think he looked hot with his muscular body and nice face, but hated his screen name, it just sounded gross to her. Sarah did some research on him and apparently, this guy hated Danians, because his friend get coded by some Danians a few years ago when he was a newbie. Ever since then, he has made it his personal mission to humiliated all Danians and Danian players by beating the players to the ground in drome matches.

"Sarah is going to have her hands full." she commented.

"No kidding, BugEater317 devotes his entire deck to fighting Danians." Tom said.

Their decks were now ready and locked. Tom and Jycella were both shocked to see that BugEater317 had three war-beasts on the front lines and three conjurers in the back in his team.

It was Sarah's turn to choose the attacking and target creature, which gave her an advantage but it'll not be easy beating the war-beasts. She spun the location readamizer and after a second it stopped on a Danian location called Queen's Gate. After thinking about it, Sarah touched her scan of Vollash and said: "Vollash attacks Glost in Queen's Gate." BugEater317 touched his card and they both were turned into the creatures with in a blink of an eye.

Vollash was one of the very few Danians that has wings and the element of air. Glost was the first mammal Mipedian in history. The odd war-beast looked like a pinkish, wolf creature with blue flames around her legs and head, and was just as large as the other warbeasts with the elements air and earth.

"Let's get Chaotic!" they said the famous words before the entire drome changed into the location known as the Queen's Gate. The location was this massive tunnel with statues of Danians on the walls and ceilings and as the name suggested there was a large gate that was called the Queen's Gate.

Both players were far away from each other and even though Glost was a giant creature it could take a few minutes for them to find each other and began to fight to the death or in this case to the code.

Jcyella's mind wandered back to the Chaos Capsule and thinking of what she could put into it. Thinking about what Tom said to her, she realized that he never said what he was planning on putting inside the capsule.

"So, what are you putting into the capsule?" she asked. Tom began to smile at her question with arms crossed and head turned to its side ( in Jycella's opinion, he looked kind of smug for some reason).

"That's a secret. You'll have to wait and see." Tom said. Jcyella rolled her eyes. To her Tom sounded like a little kid just now.

They both looked back at the large screen to see how Sarah was doing. She was hiding among the Danian stone statues and Bugeater317 as Glost was right under her sniffing the air to find Vollash's scent. Sarah couldn't have seen it, but Glost's wolf-face had a look that told Tom and Jycella he know where she was hiding.

"Oh, no! Sarah, look out!" Tom shouted and stood up with his hands into clenched fists. He knew there was no way she could hear his warning, but it was like a reflex for him to shout when watching a drome battle especially if it was one of his friends that was battling. It was kind of like when a fan of a sport would shout at the TV when their team did something really great or really stupid.

"Tom, she can't hear you." Jycella said, knowing that he already know that, but felt like she should say it anyways. Tom crossed his arms and sat back down.

"I know that, but I just can't help it." he said, defending his actions. Jycella couldn't help, but laugh at her friend which earned her a glare from Tom.

Back to the battle, Sarah as Vollash flew down and attacked Glost with some powerful plasma arrows. An attack that has both air and fire elements, but since Vollash had the air element he could do the attack, but it would be less destructive than it would have been if she had fire too.

Glost seen it coming and was able to counterattack with a mega roar. Jycella thought a mega roar from Tangath Toborn was powerful, but hearing it coming from Glost made Tangath Toborn's sound like a cute, new-born, kitten meowing. The mega roar was so powerful that all of Vollash's plasma arrows were knocked away like they were just pieces of dust on the wind.

Sarah was blown away and hit the wall hard, smashing some of the Danian statues to tiny pieces in the process. Tom and Jycella both looked away for a second, it was to painful to watch.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." Tom commented. Jycella nodded in agreement. Looking at the screen, they saw that Sarah's Vollash that had forty-five energy was now down to twenty energy.

Sarah/ Vollash was blasted with so much force that Vollash's body was deeply pushed inside the rock wall.

It appeared that Sarah/Vollash couldn't move, if she could then she would get up as soon as possible to avoid any more attacks from Glost. Glost saw this and with his or her paw he grabbed Sarah. What he did next made Tom and Jycella realize the reason why his screen name was BugEater317.

Opening up his gigantic mouth, Glost threw Vollash into his mouth and swallowed whole. Tom and Jycella both had to cover their mouths to keep from throwing up. It was possible the most disgusting thing, Jycella has ever seen before. Sadly, Tom could have thought of ten other disgusting things that happened to him in Perim.

The drome turned back to normal with Sarah and Glost standing on their sides.

"I can't believe you just a _te_ me!" shouted Sarah, looking disgusted and angrier than Chaor when he losses to Maxxor. Glost was laughing at Sarah as he turned back into his regular human body.

"Ha ha ha, my screen name isn't BugEater317 for nothing. Don't be so mad sweet heart. If it helps there has been many other Danian players who had even more embarrassing battles with me eating them in the end. " he laughed. Sarah's face was now red from anger. Tom and Jycella both knew that look (BugEater317 just made a new enemy).

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

There will be only five chapters maybe less.

The match Sarah was battling in was just for me to practice with battle scenes and I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself.

Thanks for reading my Chaotic fan fiction. Please review, fav and follow; it makes me smile :) Until next time, later.


End file.
